


Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko Birthday Wishes

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Series: Haikyuu x Reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/You, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095035
Kudos: 1





	Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko Birthday Wishes

“One more lap then stretches!” The captain called out as everyone was jogging around the gym. Kiyoko sat on a bench to the side, filling in a club paper. A knock was heard on the gym for before it slid open slowly. (Y/N) poked her head through carefully.   
“Daichi-Sempai!” She said joyously before stepping inside. She clutched the bag in her hands close to her body as she shyly stepped closer.   
“Ah, (Y/N).” The captain smiled warmly at the second-year. “Stretches everyone!” He called out before everyone came to form a circle.   
“(Y/N)!” Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled excitedly, running up to the girl from their class. 

______________________________________

Neutral

“U-Uhm, hi.” She smiled and nodded before turning to the captain and ace.   
“I baked- I heard it was Daichi-senpai’s birthday on new year and Asahi-senpai’s birthday the day after as well as Kiyoko-chain’s today- so I baked...” She said as she unpacked the containers from her bag.   
“R-Really?! I shouldn’t have.” Asahi watched her with widened eyes. (Y/N) kneeled down, putting out two of the three containers down.   
“I did chocolate and vanilla because I didn’t know what you guys liked. And then-“ She took the third container as she stood up, opening it. “-I did princess cake muffins- it’s like a princess cake but small.” She chances up at everyone, blushing as she noticed everyone staring in awe. She took one of the cake muffins, bowing as she gave it to Asahi standing next to her. “Here!” She straightened up before repeating the action to Daichi and lastly, going over to Kiyoko with the last one.   
“Happy Birthday, Kiyoko-Chan!” She smiled brightly at the raven-haired girl. Said girl blushed lightly as she accepted the homemade sweet.   
“Thank you so much.” She said quietly.  
(Y/N) then turned around to take her previous spot, but was created by the chaotic sight of the boys tugging their faces full of the fresh muffins. She tried to keep quiet but a loud giggle slipped past her lips. Everyone looked up at her before blushing at the adorable sight of their supporter’s joyous state. Everyone then looked at each other, bursting out laughing at the chaotic that they were all in.   
“What’s all this noise?” A man thought out loud outside the gym before the doors opened and the team’s coach and teacher stepped inside.   
“Ah! Sensei!” (Y/N) quickly stood up again, grabbing the almost empty muffin containers. She turned around to the adults and offered the muffins.   
“Sorry to disturb practice but I heard it was Kiyoko-chan’s birthday today so I made muffins.” Ukai raised an eyebrow before giving the muffins a once over and grabbing one.  
“Thank you.” 

______________________________________

Daichi

“Heya guys!” She smiled, rubbing their heads playfully before going over to stand next to Daichi.   
“Heya captain~” She said as she snaked an arm around his waist. He chuckled before putting his arm around her shoulders.   
“Hey.” He leaned down to kiss her on the temple.   
“So, Kiyoko-san, how does it feel to be one year older?” She teased the younger girl as she unpacked a box of newly baked muffins.  
“That’s her way of saying “Happy Birthday”.” Daichi squeezed (Y/N) with the arm around her shoulders while chuckling. “First day of the semester and you’re already acting like a little shit.”  
“That’s what I’m best at.” She poked him in the rib before extending the muffin container to Kiyoko.  
“Thank you.” She said as she took a bite.  
“Asahi!” (Y/N) called to the tall man bun, shaking the container at him. “Muffin!” He came jogging over, taking one with a smile.  
“Thank you.”

______________________________________

Asahi

“Asahi?” A quiet voice called out as the girl stepped inside the gym.  
“Ah, (Y/N)?” The ace soon came jogging over to greet his girlfriend. “What are you doing here?”  
“I heard it was Kiyoko-san’s birthday today, so I baked muffins.” She smiled as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, squishing her face into his chest.  
“Come on in.” He said as he let her go.  
“Kiyoko, (Y/N) baked muffins for your birthday.” The two walked over to the raven-haired manager, watching her shy smile grow.  
“Thank you so much.” She took a muffin from the container (Y/N) had taken out of her bag.   
Everyone soon sat down to eat, (Y/N) looking small as she sat in Asahi’s lap as he blushed.

______________________________________

Kiyoko

“Um, senpai?” (Y/N) peeked into the gym hall. Kiyoko looked up from the papers in her hand, turning around to meet her eyes.  
“Yes?” She adjusted her glasses as she smiled at the first year.  
“Happy birthday!” (Y/N) almost fell over as she stepped into the gym, cookie container in her extended hands.  
“Oh.” Kiyoko blushed. “Thank you, come in. We can eat them together as the boys' practice.” She suggested, her blush growing redder by the minute.  
“Really?” (Y/N) looked up with excitement before they went to sit down on the bench on the sideline.  
“Did you make these?” Kiyoko said as she studied the adorable cupcakes.  
“Yeah... I hope they’re not too much.” (Y/N) looked down in her lap nervously.  
“No no, they’re really cute.” She smiled as she took one, taking a bite. Her eyes widened slightly at the taste. “They taste really good! Thank you so much for making these!” She smiled. (Y/N) almost thought she saw the glitter and heart effects around her.  
“An angel...” She mumbled happily to herself.


End file.
